The Madman with a Box
by RoseWinchester
Summary: One Shot- A story about you, sweet reader, and the day you met an aged man in a door that goes nowhere and comes from nowhere in a world that just seems a bit off.


In the depths of the TARDIS, there is a door. Hidden away and shrouded in darkness, it is never forgotten and frequently visited. The door leads to elsewhere and comes only from here. The calm planet beyond it never ceases and never stills, time passes eerily and uneventfully without a second thought. It is a world of civilizations and wonders unimaginable, it is the world that you, sweet reader, call home.

* * *

You wake at 7 a.m. sharp and the world is a little duller than the day before. Your alarm cries are shrill and your daze of sleepless grogginess slowly dissipates. You have many things to do today, but suddenly the notions are out of reach, slipping through your fingers as you attempt to remember. Your arms hang heavily at your sides and eventually you give up, content to spend the day otherwise.

As you leave your home you notice that time seems out of pace, in disarray. People speak with voices slurred like an audio box malfunctioned. There's a distant pressure on your brain to pay no mind to such occurrences and to walk on, you listen; only slightly disturbed by the events. As well as sound and time moving slowly and churning together like caramel, the entire world seems brighter. The trees no longer droop and the flowers shine more brilliantly as the time moves on. You suppose your feet should hurt as you walk down the busy road, the wind ruffling your hair as the cars pass by, but they feel light and full of life. There's a sense of euphoria that settles beneath your ribcage, nesting itself there and warming the pit of your stomach like fire.

It's not too long that a beaten out path catches the corner of your eye, it's behind a fence that has some sign placed on it. The wood is harsh and old under your fingertips and the carvings aren't in English. They look as if someone had made a language made out of the inner-working's of a pocket watch, of time itself. Regular individuals would pass up such a sign, but you recognized it, didn't you?

It took some effort and frequent looks over your shoulder to shimmy yourself over the fence. Your world was strangely vacant, as if all the cars had now somehow vanished. It gave you a somewhat anxious feeling, but you let the flames inside you engulf the insecurities and began to walk into the knotted forest.

It looked like something you would have seen in a movie. There were spider webs and snake-like vines the leapt at your knees to trip you. The cicadas chirped rhythmically and the sunlight filtered just so casting light through the leaves. The dirt begins to color your skin, rubbing off on you as you walk farther into the forest with disregard for all else.

It doesn't take you long to find the door. It doesn't look foreboding or terrifying as you imagined it would be. In fact, you expected a phone box, but even that is not what sits in front of you. A single wooden door, like the ones you'd see in an older home. Slightly cracked and somewhat stained, it was tinged with rain and looked wind beaten like the weather had tried to tear it down, but it stood unrelenting. It lead nowhere and came from nowhere, it was attached to nothing, but the foliage that curled upon its frame.

That, of course, did nothing to stop you from opening it.

The Doctor had and unfamiliar face. He was neither young nor old, no too pale nor dark; he wasn't even remarkably tall or short. The Doctor looked average in every sense of the word, but his presence defined him and you knew at once he was the man you were waiting for all this time. He stood on the other side of the door with a sullen and tender expression and how he was so remarkably alone. There was insanity and madness that eked through the cracks in his being working through his veins like a motivator as well as a self destructive poison.

You are overwhelmed with emotions. You are thankful and awe struck above else, the human language fails you as you splutter sentences with meaning that surely are only being understood by you, but the Doctor looks as you with soft eyes and smiles regardless. You talk to the Doctor for some time that day in front of the door leading nowhere. He tells you about everything and you can relate as you know nearly his life story. You ask as many questions as you can without seeming like an over exuberant puppy and you even get the Doctor to genuinely laugh once. The sun is setting blood red on the horizon and you know soon you must be returning home.

"Can I come with you this time?" You ask, taking the chance you know you can't pass up.

"I already have a companion." He says looking off in the teeming forest, shifting slightly on the fallen leaves.

"No, you don't" You correct him, looking knowingly.

He opens his mouth as if to speak, but only retains a sad look in his eye, "Oh you poor thing." He croons. "You _remember,_ don't you?" He asks.

You avert your eyes as he pulls you close and places a gentle hand on your head.

"Every time you come here, you're alone." You say, fear sparking in your heart muffled by the circumstances and tidal waves of sadness. The knowledge is wedged beneath a broken circuit board, where the memory wipe had slowly deteriorated over time.

"I'll fix that." He says quietly, holding up the sonic screwdriver and sending certain nerves on end inside your brain. You don't feel all that different, to be honest you feel much the same, but your eye lids hang heavier. The sun in nearly gone beyond the horizon and Venus and the other planets peak out in the sky. Your awareness is dulled and the overriding feeling of acceptance pulses through your system.

"Where is this?" You ask the Doctor, a generic speech pattern implanted inside you.

"Paradise." He says with a crack in his voice. "Nothing ever changes. No one ever dies. Nothing ever goes wrong. And for one day, everything is perfect."

"But isn't that only one day?" You ask and he gives you a sad look that could almost be described as ashamed.

The sun's rays collapse beneath the turn of the Earth and a small chime can be heard.

"Goodbye." He says solemnly. "See you tomorrow." He adds, he eyes looking slightly glazed over.

You want to ask what he means, but you cannot. The darkness has already enveloped you and the chiming tone becomes louder and more incessant. It resounds in your ears and slowly you open your eyes and curl your fingers into the sheets of your warm bed.

You wake at 7 a.m. sharp and the world is a little duller than the day before. Your alarm cries are shrill and your daze of sleepless grogginess slowly dissipates. You have many things to do today, but suddenly the notions are out of reach, slipping through your fingers as you attempt to remember. Your arms hang heavily at your sides and eventually you give up, content to spend the day otherwise.

* * *

**A/N- Unbeta'd. This was something I whipped up after the getting the idea while I was high. It was some sort of headcanon that the Doctor has a version of Earth through one of the doors of the Tardis that just keeps replaying the one day where nothing went wrong. But it became altered as his beginning intentions became disillusioned and the people inside are beginning to wake up and slowly regain consciousness that they're experiencing the same day over and over. Or something Like that. It's not very well thought through it was just a short one shot I wanted to do. I plan on beginning uploading a post-apocalypse Destiel(Supernatural) story in a while. That one is currently 14k and a WIP. I plan on getting a bit more ahead before I start posting it as I suck at schedules. Anyways, thanks for reading, I doubt I will be doing something like this again, but your comments are still greatly appreciated.  
All proper rights go to Moffat and the Doctor Who franchise.  
Also yes, I do watch Welcome to Nightvale and this may or may not have been slightly influenced by episode 13.  
Don't kill me for any Doctor Who inaccuracies by the way, I've honestly only just finished the second season (aka, the first season of Ten) Like, I just watched Doomsday and all that so I'm still not all that well versed on anything, Supernatural is more my forte.  
But yes, Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
